


Tie Breaker

by TrappingLightningBugs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Oh Sehun, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Protective Older Brothers, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrappingLightningBugs/pseuds/TrappingLightningBugs
Summary: Like every alpha, Jongin wants to be the one to worry about at his university, especially since he has a personal grudge against his rival, the senior Lu Han. So, when Jongin finds out Lu Han's omega brother has just enrolled, he sees an opportunity to take out the other once and for all. The problem? Sehun isn't the typical omega.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Maknae Rulez Round 3 for burnourglories. I hope you enjoy!

“His name is Sehun.” Minseok clicked determinedly through his saved pictures to show a man with a dorky smile, his eyes crinkled up so he couldn’t see, fingers making a ‘V’ for the camera. “He’s an incoming freshman and his major is history.” He clicked over to another picture where the man laid on the ground, little purple and white daisies scattered around his head, eyes closed like he was sleeping. “Omega.” 

Jongin could picture the type easily; someone who presented themselves loudly and likely had a complex. Someone who needed to be noticed, but would melt as soon as attention was assured. Omegas with flashy alpha siblings often felt they had to compensate to get any attention, and he probably was used to being kicked around, as well. 

His wolf rose up in him at the thought of making the younger brother of his arch enemy beg for his knot, covering him with his scent so Lu Han would _know_ that Jongin had bested him. 

Delight flashed through him when Minseok pulled up the next picture; one with Sehun resting an elbow on Lu Han’s shoulder. “He’s shorter than his omega brother. Ooh, that must sting.” 

Minseok clicked through a few more pictures, but Jongin had seen enough. 

“What are the odds you can get Junmyeon to access his schedule?” 

“Likely,” Minseok exited out of the pictures and stretched. “He acts all high and mighty, but he likes to be included.” 

Jongin ignored the useless bit of information that the beta loved to spout out, and nodded. “Put that on high priority. This year will have no fountain episode. He’s going to cry.” 

His eye twitched with amusement as he saw the beta try not to laugh at the reminder of last year’s humiliation, and instead stood up, his anger filling the air with just enough oppressive scent that the other groaned “alright, alright, gosh.” 

\-- 

Two days later, Minseok had a few new hickeys, and they had a class schedule. 

Jongin knew how to make an impression, both for better or worse, and while he knew he could portray the lovable-relatable alpha, he had a feeling that he should set himself up as the upperclassman, older and sexy and oh-so appealing for a freshman that likely hadn’t seen such a manly alpha in his life. 

After confirming that Sehun’s history lecture only had one entrance and exit, Jongin situated himself with Minseok and Chanyeol, two absolute idiots who could at least look the part if they kept their mouths shut, and prepared his casual lean, arms flexing as he talked to the duo about nothing. 

Jongin let the thought of the omega fill his head, and he started talking to Chanyeol and Minseok about the soccer games they all played, the competitiveness pushing him into talking louder, spreading out in a more dominant way. He knew the corridor smelled profusely like _alpha,_ and as Chanyeol and Minseok both ranked beneath him, they tried to match, but his scent overwhelmed theirs. 

Then the class let out, and he tried not to look for the familiar height, though his excitement mounted, and his gaze flickered up more than once when people passed them. Jongin wouldn’t get caught dead staring. 

Finally, the desired silhouette came into view, and he walked forward to greet him, when the freshman—prettier than he was in pictures, with broader shoulders—complained to himself, “What the hell is that smell?” 

Jongin pulled up alongside him, and smiled at him. Before he could say anything, though, the omega wrinkled his nose up in disgust, then gave him a pointed look. “Oh, it’s you. God dude, you reek. Get those pheromones under control before you go out into public.” 

He continued walking, and Jongin nearly stopped; only his force to not admit defeat drove him further forward, so gob smacked that he just blurted out, “ But—you’re an omega. You don’t like it?” 

Sehun flipped his bangs out of his eyes and shot Jongin an unimpressed look. “How would you like every thirsty alpha within 20 miles chasing after your ass? It stinks. Use some cologne, something, but learn that you can’t just rub your dick against anything you want.” 

Seeing that he thoroughly floored the stranger, he wheeled back around, and this time, Jongin let him go. 

\-- 

“What the fuck kind of omega is that?” Jongin spat angrily as soon as he and Minseok got back to their dorm room, Chanyeol trailing behind, seeming unable to process the tense atmosphere. 

He asked rhetorically, but of course Chanyeol replied. “Well, he is the younger brother of Lu Han. Maybe he was taught to be cautious of strong alphas?” 

“That wasn’t conscious. That was dangerous. I could have hurt him, if I wanted to.” 

“Jongin.” Minseok cut in, voice sharp, “Don’t talk like that.” 

Jongin’s shoulders slumped, and he sighed, knowing the beta was right. “I wouldn’t do that. But god, that was—” He couldn’t say humiliating, couldn’t admit that Lu Han’s younger brother had been one step ahead of him. 

“You need a different plan.” Minseok nodded to him. “If he’s not all about the alpha shit, maybe you need to connect with him about something. Try the beta way.” 

“Emotions are gross, though.” 

Minseok elbowed him, but Jongin caught him smiling. They were an unlikely pair: Jongin never used to know what to do with betas, as he didn’t feel the overwhelming need to be close to them like he did with omegas, or compete and fight like he did with other alphas, but their partnership had become necessary and one of his most treasured. Of course, Minseok only approached him in the first place because he needed help, and that more than anything had given Jongin a base to the relationship that he could work with. 

Minseok desperately wanted Jongin’s worst enemy to notice him, and Lu Han was the typical domineering alpha who mostly stuck to omegas—however, if Jongin could dethrone him with Minseok’s help, suddenly the beta was more than a beta. He would be an asset. At first Jongin thanked his luck that Lu Han’s callousness gave him such a great underling, and then friend, but as time passed, it only made him want to bring the alpha down even more. Minseok deserved better. 

It got to the point where the first week passed without any other movement, Jongin not wanting to present himself to the omega again in case he remembered his face and only associated negative things with them. 

Thankfully, Lu Han threw his usual first party of the year in his off campus house, and Jongin knew the right people to learn the location. His appearance at the party would cause a stir if he let it, but he also knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Sehun would have to be there. 

Jongin thrived at parties when he was tipsy; sobriety made him too aware of all of the scents clogging the air, and drunkenness made him want to fight everyone. He pre-drank to avoid the first, and only drank a bit when he arrived at the party to avoid the second. 

Minseok came with him, even though he was a known member of his pack, because everyone sort of grew used to him going where he shouldn’t. He might have been the only person Jongin ever knew that didn’t treat loyalty like a blood pact, but that likely came from his unhealthy infatuation with Lu Han. Jongin never asked, but he knew the beta didn’t like bottoming, so he wasn’t quite sure what he wanted from the alpha, but far be it from him to crush him like that. 

They circulated at the edges of the party, avoiding Lu Han easily by staying away from the kitchen and dance floor, both of their eyes looking for their respective target. 

When he spied Sehun on the couch, surrounded by a circle of people laughing and drinking, he nearly aborted the night’s mission. It would be suicide to charge into that circle then; but thankfully the world ran on the stereotypes of their genetics. Before long, an alpha reached out for Sehun’s thigh, plump and delectable it was, and the omega shook him off. It happened again within minutes, like clockwork, and Jongin smirked to himself as he sensed the irritation that had to be rolling off of the other. 

Sehun pulled away, and Jongin took a drink of his beer, needing to stay calm, and needing something to pull his attention away from the other. He needed this, wanted it so badly that he could taste it, so when Sehun passed by him, heading for the kitchen, he trailed him, not thinking about his prior wanting to keep away from the kitchen. 

“Hey,” he greeted the other, voice casual, but loud enough to hear over the music. 

Sehun turned to face him, likely unable to scent what he was through the overwhelming collection of everyone else at the party. Jongin offered him a genuine smile that might have been a little boozy, and the omega slowed down a bit. 

“What’s up?” He asked, seeing that he had an opening. 

The omega let out a disgusted snort, still continuing toward the kitchen, though he slowed down so his companion could keep up. “Alphas, always. They never can keep their hands to themselves.” 

Jongin sensed bait, intelligence even in Sehun’s clever introduction, and he didn’t rise to the complaint. “I mean, this isn’t exactly the place of all of the ‘gentle giants,’ by any means.” 

Sehun laughed, “Don’t I know it.” 

“So forgive me for asking, why are you here?” 

“Oh, so I can’t be here if I don’t want to be groped?” Sehun’s words came out sharply, carefully directed like gunshots. 

Shaking his head, Jongin quickly rebutted, “That’s not what I meant. I mean this crowd in general is known to be kind of wild. No one should touch you without your invitation though.” 

He might have imagined it, but it looked like Sehun rolled his eyes. “Ah, the high and mighty, at the very party he’s critiquing. Like you’re not here to do the exact same thing.” 

“Actually, I’m not here to grope anyone against their will.” Jongin knew Sehun had succeeded in getting him worked up, but they had reached the kitchen, and he had no wall of scent to hide behind now. “I’m here because I was looking for someone.” 

Sehun grabbed a beer, his expression clearly conveying that he thought he was humoring the alpha. “Oh, sure. Who were you looking for?” 

Something seized Jongin, and he told him the truth. “You.” 

The omega choked as he swallowed his drink of beer, eyes wide as he looked up at Jongin, unable to conceal his expression back to one of disdain fast enough. “That’s kind of creepy, you know.” 

Jongin shrugged. “I didn’t follow you home. I approached you here, where it’s crowded and your brother has friends everywhere.” 

“So you don’t like my brother, I take it.” His nostrils flared. “You’re one of those stupid juniors that thinks they can best him.” 

Jongin’s eyes narrowed, but he restrained his anger, partially from the amazement that Sehun could get the same reaction as another alpha challenging him. “I am. Not stupid, but the end goal is to be on top.” 

Sehun rolled his eyes. “Alphas. Why don’t you just wait until he graduates? Then you don’t have to fight, and you can actually focus on important things.” “See, that’s complicated.” Jongin protested when Sehun raised his eyebrows, “No, really. It’s not for me. I would obviously profit, but it’s not like I don’t care about my schoolwork.” 

They shifted toward the side of the kitchen, huddled next to the refrigerator, Jongin peering down at Sehun seriously, like he had stopped being his trump card. 

“Would you believe me if I said I had a friend who was crazy about Lu Han?” 

“No,” Sehun replied simply, “But that’s because he’s kind of a douchebag.” 

“Exactly.” Jongin jumped at his chance to elaborate, “My friend, he’s a beta, and he thinks he only could have a chance if someone knocked your brother down a peg.” 

He watched Sehun ponder that for a moment, taking a long drink from his beer, before he finally replied, “If my brother would only care if he’s on the rebound from something like that—it’s not like they’d have a real connection. Or is it a sex thing?” 

“I’m not sure; but I don’t think so.” Jongin considered his beer for a moment, before taking a small sip. “He always seemed invested in talking to him. I think it’s more like, he thinks he’s not important enough to notice. You know how some alphas are about betas.” 

Sehun didn’t reply that time, and Jongin let the silence sit as they both tried to work through their own thoughts. Finally, Sehun looked up at him again, and it hit Jongin that they were the same height. 

“I would never do anything to hurt my brother,” He narrowed his eyes. “but he is a pain in the ass, and I couldn’t see messing with him not being fun.” Jongin could barely believe his ears, shocked excitement rushing through him, as the omega finished, “So what are you doing Wednesday at 8?” 

Jongin grinned, “I could be free.” 

“Not 8pm—8am.” He smirked slowly as the pleasure melted off of Jongin’s features. “I do a yoga class. You come to that, we get coffee afterwards, I let you take some gay photos of us. How does that sound?” 

He had never done yoga in his life, and he hated waking up early, but it seemed like the best chance he would get. “Deal.” 

Sehun held his hand out, and Jongin gave him a low high five, before the omega realized what he was doing. 

Snorting, the omega looked like he was seconds away from walking away, or maybe bursting out into louder laughter, as he spoke dryly, “I was going to ask for your phone, so I could put my number in.” 

“Oh.” Jongin thanked his luck that the darkness would hide his blush, and he reached to fish his phone out of his pocket. 

Handing it over to Sehun, who called himself, he then took it back with a sense of disbelief: He really, really couldn’t believe the way the night had gone. 

Sehun smirked, winking a bit as he moved to leave the kitchen. “See you Wednesday, wolf.” 

“Yeah,” he barely managed to reply, the sounds of the party swallowing the sound up, “See you.” 

\-- 

When Jongin found himself in down dog position, unable to stare at Sehun’s ass, knowing that it must be sticking out deliciously, he bemoaned that he never thought to wake up to come watch people do yoga. And he further complained internally that he was sweating like an absolute pig on the lawn of the school, dressed for basketball or soccer, because hell would literally freeze over before he would wear spandex. 

Sehun had waited for him on the lawn that morning, talking with another boy that smelled of omega. Jongin later tried to recall the other omega’s face, but Jongin could barely remember anything beyond them being an omega, because Sehun was in a loose gray tank top that showed his picturesque collarbones, the pale expanse of so much of his skin. 

He didn’t smile when he saw Jongin, but held up his extra yoga mat to show the alpha that he had remembered it, before turning back to his friend, leaving his guest to fend for himself. 

Jongin walked up to them anyway, ignoring how the strange omega tensed as the presence of alpha filled the air, and instead chose to focus on how Sehun didn’t shy even instinctively. The strange omega pointedly didn’t speak to him, and as Sehun wouldn’t speak to him either, Jongin was left feeling out of place by the time the teacher called out to him. He wasn’t used to being the outsider, or having to wait on others. It got to the point where he convinced himself that Sehun might have been trying to teach him a lesson—if he didn’t just enjoy having an alpha to lord power over for once. 

When the teacher called for them to spread out on their mats and warm up, he at least thought Sehun would greet him, but the entire hour passed without a word to him from anyone beyond the teacher, a sweet beta who wasn’t afraid to adjust him with her own hands. 

Frankly, about ten minutes in, Jongin was in so much pain that he couldn’t even expend any thoughts toward Sehun; he was too focused on trying to get the moves down without killing himself. So when the teacher called out what a good job they had done, and he realized he could finally stop contorting his body, he collapsed into a sweaty heap on his mat, wondering if he could get away with sleeping just like that. 

It was then that Sehun turned to him, his mat already rolled up. Jongin quickly turned his attention to the borrowed mat, going to roll it up as his mind stuck on the fact that Sehun was dripping in sweat, his wet bangs stuck to his forehead, and he looked damn good. 

His mind rebelliously showed him images of Sehun looking exactly like that, spread out on a bed, eyes half-lidded as Jongin looked down at him, the freshman sultry and still in control, even as Jongin took him apart piece by piece. 

Shaking his head, he finished and stood up, asking, still vaguely out of breath, “So, coffee?” 

Sehun nodded, the corners of his lips twitching slightly as he examined the alpha. “Never done yoga before, I take it.” 

“Nope.” Jongin snorted, “God, it was painful. I thought I was going to see Jesus before the hour was up.” 

They both seemed surprised when Sehun laughed at that, though the man quickly moved to cover it up with a cough. “Yeah, well. No matter how used to it you get, it wipes you out. That’s why I still get a coffee afterward—otherwise I end up crashing in my psych lab on yoga mornings.” 

Jongin admired his tendency toward routine silently, as he followed him to the campus coffee shop, trying to think of things to say, not liking how the silence and status of their conversations seemed to rise and die at Sehun’s whims. 

When they moved toward the counter, he picked out what he wanted quickly enough, then cleared his throat, offering to pay for Sehun’s coffee, partially surprised when the omega agreed. 

“Café latte. One half squirt of sugar.” He reached out to take the other yoga mat, and then he was headed for a booth placed to the side of the store. 

After Jongin ordered and customized the coffees properly, he found his way over to the booth, enjoying the icy feeling of his own, and wanting to put Sehun’s hot one down as soon as he possibly could. 

“Here.” His eyes darted to Sehun’s phone, where he had been texting, before he settled on his side of the table. 

Sehun’s eyes came up then and he shook his head. “You have to sit over here if you want the picture to look good.” 

Jongin raised both eyebrows, but grunted his assent, rising to sit on the other side of the booth before he could truly get comfortable on his side. 

When he settled down, Sehun wrapped an arm around him, ordering “smile at me” like he hadn’t just taken an alpha completely off guard, like Jongin couldn’t smell Sehun’s pheromones in his sweat, it sugary like everything delicate you wanted to consume on a guilty pleasure day. 

He inhaled carefully, then smiled shakily at Sehun, knowing he must look affected, anticipating Sehun’s order of a retake and for him to stop being such a spaz. 

When that didn’t come, he frowned at Sehun. “Are you sure that one was what you wanted?” 

The omega smirked at him, and Jongin was once again taken aback at how _not small_ he was compared to most omegas. “Of course. We want to get under Lu Han’s skin as quickly as possible, right?” Sehun fiddled around on his phone a little more, then turned the screen to show Jongin. “Look.” 

Jongin took the phone, blushing at the heady look in his eyes as he stared at Sehun, who was smiling like a naughty child that had been caught doing something (or someone) he shouldn’t have. It implied everything with nothing—in other words, it was perfect. 

“You,” he stared at the phone a moment longer. “why is it captioned ‘cute new friends’?” 

Sehun snatched his phone back. “Because it says so much with what it doesn’t say. And calm the fuck down, you’re flustering the barista.” 

Jongin hadn’t even noticed how tense he still was until Sehun said something, but he took a deep breath, forcing his wolf down, hating how much he wanted to take a bite out of the other, knowing that a situation like this likely meant that sex was out of the equation. Lu Han killing him had never been a part of the plan, but damn he felt like he was passing up the best part of approaching Sehun. 

Sipping sullenly at his Americano, his eyes slid across the table, and he finally asked, “So do you text me once Lu Han reacts? Or do we plan something else beforehand?” 

“Yes.” Sehun answered, winking at him. 

\-- 

Jongin spent the night ducking around Minseok’s questions, trying not to hate himself for feeling too weak to talk about how the omega had masterminded the plan, how Sehun wasn’t even remotely interested and how that drove him crazy. 

At one point the hovering got so bad that he decided to go out for a run, and it was on his second lap around the dorms that he caught sight of a shadowy figure waiting for him by the entrance to his own building. 

Slowing to a walk, Jongin didn’t even bother thinking about calling for back up, and instead thought with a scoff that the person couldn’t be waiting for him—that would be a stupid thing to do, unless they had a group with them to confront him—but when he went to pass, an arm shot out to hook around his waist, dragging him back. 

Tensing, immediately going into an attack stance, he snarled at the person, their eyes glittering in the dark, but when he realized he recognized the person, the shock nearly snapped him out of his anger. 

“You,” Jongin growled. 

Lu Han shrugged, his eyes dark and unreadable. 

“What do you want?” He straightened up, jerking back out of the older alpha’s grasp. 

“What are you doing with my little brother, Kim Jongin?” The coldness to his voice would have frozen anyone else over, but they had a few confrontations in the past, and he had grown used to the commanding nature that had admittedly done a lot for the pretty, rather small alpha. He had an inescapable air of danger to him, like he could rip you limb from limb and not even break a sweat. 

Jongin shrugged, surprised he had come so soon, but the way Sehun had talked about it, Lu Han did seem like he hovered quite a bit. “Just hanging. We’re friends.” He purposefully made his voice mockingly blasé, wanting the disrespect to sound like more had happened or could happen. 

Quick as a flash, Lu Han’s eyes shone red, giving Jongin just enough warning to dance back when the other alpha grabbed for him, skirting around the senior as he moved forward like a force of nature, willing to kill or destroy anything that got in his path. 

“You don’t go near my little brother.” He growled, finally succeeding in getting a handful of Jongin’s shirt, drawing him close, “Or I will personally make sure all of your teeth are knocked out of your fucking skull. No one likes an alpha with dentures.” 

Jongin stared at him, unimpressed. “Your ‘little’ brother would do so much better if you weren’t hovering over him all of the time.” 

“Don’t you tell me what my brother feels.” Jongin expected fists, so when the hands on his shirt yanked him down, he didn’t anticipate the knee that met his chest, and he wheezed for breath. 

Lu Han let him go then, as Jongin tried to overcome the pain and breathe, and said to him, with an air of finality, “Keep away from Sehun.” 

They stood there for a moment, and when Jongin caught his breath, he spat angrily on the ground at Lu Han’s feet, hating to run away, but managing with the promise that he would get him better than he could by landing a few blows. 

When he went upstairs, he texted Sehun about what had happened, only to receive: “Good. That’s basically what I expected. Phase two time. Have your ever taken blockers?” 

Jongin instinctively wrinkled his nose up in disgust. “Aren’t those for omegas?” 

“They’re used by omega mostly, yeah, but alphas can take them, too, to block the scents of their pheromones. You’re going to need it to get into my dorm.” 

His brain short-circuited for a moment at the sheer ridiculous nature of that statement; all omegas that stayed on campus had their own rooms, in a specific building, to keep them safe for when they had their heats. They weren’t allowed to be accessed by others at all, usually. 

“You sure about this?” Jongin finally sent back. 

“It’ll be fine.” Sehun got back to him quickly. “I’ve seen upperclassmen use it like, all of the time.” 

Jongin wasn’t sure, and he hated how when he went to buy the pills, that the pharmacist was waggling his eyebrows at him, like he knew shit. 

Refusing to snarl at him, he opened the box while walking to Sehun’s dorm, taking two of the pills like directed with a swig of water from the bottle he kept on him. They tasted bitter, like regular pills, and he forced himself to loiter outside of the dorm for a half an hour, so the pills could work their way through his system. 

No results came immediately, but when he eventually rose to go into the building, he noticed that his emotions, previously sharp and aware due to his proximately to the omega’s dorm, had softened, and he could barely feel his wolf. He felt cold in his calmness, and he wrapped his arms around himself, thankful that people instinctively didn’t loiter around this dorm. Jongin still smelled like alpha, but that came from his clothes, and not from his sweat or exertion. Stupidly, he thought for a moment how naked he felt, before he finally called Sehun. 

“Let me up,” he snapped, hating how he couldn’t hear the bite of his instincts, the claiming anger. 

“I’m coming, don’t get your panties in a bunch,” Sehun quipped, hanging up the phone. 

When he came down, Jongin found he couldn’t hold on to his anger, and he sighed, slipping past Sehun, forcing his humiliation down like a second dose of medicine, not knowing how much emotion it would take for his pheromones to come out then, not wanting to tip off the security guard. 

Sehun brought him to the elevator, pressed the button, and then said, “Well, you’re going to be here for a while, I hope you’ve eaten already, if you don’t plan to buy us both takeout.” 

Jongin just sighed. “I would rather starve at this point than feed you, I think.” 

Nothing came from the other for a moment, as they stepped in, and when he glanced over at the omega, he found no expression. 

“That’s fair,” Sehun finally said, and Jongin wondered if he had said something wrong. “Let’s just get the picture taken.” 

Arriving at the correct floor, Sehun led the way, still giving no indication that he wanted to talk to Jongin—not that he had exactly invited a _friend_ up to his floor. 

Jongin tried not to crane his head to see Sehun’s bedroom before he let him in, but he couldn’t help it, squinting though he only saw a few bulbous faces of something in the dark. Interest unfurled in his chest, as this would be his first glimpse into what the omega looked like when he didn’t have mystery and a wanting alpha to keep him from talking about himself. 

The walls were covered in posters of anime. 

He barely kept his jaw from dropping, instead recovering to clumsily ask, “So…you have a room to yourself?” 

Sehun scowled at him, likely hearing the wobbling tone, and he snapped, “Yes. Omegas sort of need their privacy when they get their heats.” 

“But doesn’t that only happen three times a year?” Jongin wandered over to one of the walls, staring at the intense anime boys, one trying to shoot a basketball, another trying to block him. 

“Yeah, for a week each time.” Sehun snapped, “And it’s not like we have any warning beforehand.” 

Jongin blinked, turned his attention back to the omega, and he commented, unsure how to say what was on his mind without sounding rude, though he tried anyway, “Are you angry about something?” 

“No.” 

Stifling a sigh, Jongin tried again, a little less gently this time, “So you’re sighing and scowling because _nothing is wrong?_ You look like you’d like to throw me out the window but _nothing_ is wrong?” 

Sehun reached up to rub his temples. “Yup.” 

The alpha walked over to Sehun’s dresser and he picked up one of the framed photographs, it featuring Sehun and a boy with muscles that spoke of hobby or hard work. 

“Cute.” Jongin felt jealousy try to flare in his stomach, before he confusingly remembered that he had no reason to even stake a claim in Sehun. 

“Of course I am.” 

Jongin turned to look at him, and frowned when he saw his eyes were closed. “You don’t even know what I’m looking at.” 

“You’re looking at the picture of me and Tao, wondering if I have a boyfriend. You alphas act like you’re so slick, but let me give you a heads up; you’re all the same. If it wasn’t for biology, none of us would deal with you at all. You’re argumentative, quick to anger, and you think _everything_ either belongs to you or is because of you.” Sehun’s voice steadily rose through the sentence, until he was practically shouting. 

And contrary to what he just said, Jongin didn’t grow angry at the accusations; if anything, he just felt confused. 

“If you really feel this way, you could probably just make your brother jealous with a beta.” He said evenly, leaving out his own scheme for revenge. 

Sehun snorted, disgusted. “Of course I couldn’t. He’d rather I date a beta—someone who isn’t a _threat_ to him, like that should be the most important thing about my love life.” 

Pieces started to click into place, and Jongin set the framed photo down gently, angling himself to face the bed again. “You’re never going to be happy if you only date alphas when you hate them so much.” 

“That’s just the thing,” Sehun sounded so miserable for a moment that Jongin involuntarily stepped closer, “I’ve never really dated anyone. Every time I try, Lu Han either beats the shit out of him, or he makes me feel…like he’s not good enough. Like I make good choices, but they’re only good because my choices are weak. How fucked is that?” Inhaling carefully, he added, trying for a joke, “So I’m sorry to tell you, but your friend that likes him is better off getting his heart broken. My brother doesn’t know how to be good to other people.” 

Jongin heard the unspoken words: _He’s a typical alpha._

“I’ll tell him,” he replied evenly, “but Minseok has been set on him since like, high school or something.” 

“High school?” Sehun frowned and sat up. “What did he say?” 

Unsure if he could sit on the bed, Jongin walked over to the side where Sehun laid, and he hovered uncomfortably above him, beginning the story. “He said he was small his freshman year, so the alphas treated him like a joke. The other betas and omegas, the ones that cared what the alphas thought, they really ostracized him. Supposedly Lu Han saw him sitting alone one day and he went to eat with him.” 

He had Sehun’s full attention, and he resisted the urge to embellish, just going strictly off of what Minseok had told him in the midst of a few drunken stories. “He apparently told him that he was more than pretty enough for either side, and anyone that said otherwise was an idiot. Then Minseok said ‘but what if I don’t want to bottom? What if I want to be the dominant one?’ And your brother replied ‘what does prettiness have to do with dominance?’ And he always tells it like Lu Han meant it in ‘if _I’m_ a super cool alpha, which I am, then you can be anything, because I’m pretty, too.’” 

When Sehun didn’t talk after, Jongin continued, aware that it was likely unnecessary, “I mean, he might have meant it, that’s why I never discouraged Minseok. But I honestly can’t look at your brother and see someone who would say that.” 

Sehun didn’t even shoot him a glare, so he finally sank onto the edge of the bed, asking, “What do you think? Did it really happen?” 

A long pause hovered in between them, to the point where Jongin nearly asked again, when the omega finally bit out, voice tired, “He might have. He’s not a complete asshole, it’s just how he feels like he has to present. That’s what they don’t tell you,” his voice sharpened poignantly, “when you get to the top, you have to maintain it by all means necessary. It’s…it’s fucking everything to alphas. Everything else is just secondary.” 

Jongin badly wanted to argue, but everything made sense, and the words wouldn’t come. Instead, he asked, “Do you feel like you’re secondary to him?” 

“Until it’s convenient for him, or it could damage his image.” Sehun sounded reluctant to admit that Jongin was right. 

“So that’s why you said yes to helping me. You want him lowered a peg, even if you know it would hurt him.” Jongin couldn’t find it in himself to blame him. 

He reached out to touch Sehun’s thigh before the omega could reply, and he knew Sehun could feel how calm he was, the lack of drive and pheromones obvious in between them. The omega’s heartbeat raced under his hand, and Sehun’s expression softened as he looked at him. 

“And it would feel pretty good to see you get your ass kicked,” Sehun added, voice soft, “so it would be a win-win for me.” 

“Yah, brat.” Jongin found himself smiling despite himself. “I’m trying to comfort you here.” 

“Well, do a better job. Come down here so we can get our picture.” 

Sehun spoke like he wanted Jongin to think that he had shut their emotional moment down, but when the alpha obeyed, crawling further up the bed, then laying to spoon the man on his side, he felt how quickly the omega’s heart was still beating. He could bet money that Sehun would refuse to acknowledge his reaction—that Jongin holding him, talking to him like this—had affected him for the better. 

His left arm curled over Sehun’s waist, and he snuggled into his neck with his nose, a heady rush of satisfaction coursing through him when he felt the omega shiver, a rush of sweet scent registering to him shortly after. 

“I’m not a fucking teddy bear,” Sehun tried to snap, though it came out weakly, “at least make it look good.” 

“You want me to look better than I already am? Dangerous.” Jongin smirked against the warm skin, then parted his lips to kiss the expanse, his hand sliding up Sehun’s stomach, under his shirt. 

Now when Sehun shuddered, it brought a rush of arousal through him. 

“Is this good enough, Sehun?” His voice deepened, just a bit, and he knew they would have to separate soon after this, Jongin’s wolf watching from behind a wall of film, threatening to come back at the presence of the aroused, unclaimed omega. 

“Almost.” The omega’s sultry voice had him fighting to not grind against his butt. “I think a mark would be icing on the cake.” 

Nodding in agreement, Jongin carefully bit down, not drawing blood, though that brought the wolf in him back enough that his hand tensed on Sehun’s stomach, drawing their bodies flush together. Sucking on the spot to leave the mark, then tracing over it carefully to soothe the pain with his tongue, he then looked up at the camera, lips still on the red spot, smirking slightly. 

_Snap._ Sehun exhaled and checked the picture, mumbling, “shit,” before ordering, voice a little higher than it should be, “We need to take another one.” 

“Why?” Jongin reached for it, “I want to see it.” 

He managed to grab the phone before Sehun could react, dragging it back to see the picture despite Sehun’s weak cries of displeasure, and he felt all of the blood in his head rush south at the sight: It wasn’t his own possessive, hungry look that took him aback, but the glazed, wanting look in Sehun’s eyes, like he was trying to fight off his own pleasure, but had holistically failed. 

“Fuck.” Jongin groaned, “What’s wrong with that one? You look so fucking good.” 

Sehun trembled at the praise, and then Jongin knew the blockers had stopped working; he could smell his own arousal, thick and insistent after an hour of absolute nothing. 

“Sehun,” he murmured into his neck, nudging him with his nose, his clothed cock pushing against the omega’s butt, “perhaps you should hurry this up.” 

“Okay.” The omega seemed to fight himself to agree—but instead of taking another picture, he rubbed his ass back against Jongin, head tilting back to rest on his shoulder with a quiet moan of pleasure. 

Jongin’s voice grew more pinched as he repeated the omega’s name, his left hand stilling on the man’s chest, then going to slide back down, to get out of his shirt. 

Quick as a whip, Sehun’s hand came up to grab his own forcefully, and he snapped, “No.” His hand slid Jongin’s back up his chest, higher than he had gone, to rest Jongin’s fingers over a nipple. “Play with me.” 

“Are you sure—” Jongin’s question was cut off with a skilled roll of Sehun’s hips, slotting his cock between Sehun’s ass cheeks. “Shut up,” Sehun’s voice sounded normal again. “God, now is not the time to prove what a ‘good guy’ you are, or some shit.” 

“Right.” 

With the approval, Jongin finally let himself go; rutting against the omega’s ass, rolling his hips as his lips found their way back to his neck, going lower than his last spot to work another mark into his beautiful skin. 

Sehun’s hand squeezed around his again, and his hand finally responded, fingers brushing over the omega’s nipple to draw out the most sinful sound he’d heard yet. 

Encouraged, Jongin’s fingers played over the erect bud carefully at first, but then he rolled it with abandon, as Sehun’s cries grew louder, rather than pained. 

The sweetest scent he thought he had ever encountered filled the air, and Jongin ground himself more desperately against Sehun at the knowledge that the omega was wet with need, wet with wanting to be filled with his cock. 

“Jongin—” Sehun hiccupped, hand digging almost painfully into his own, “touch me, please, I need more.” 

Dragging his hand out of Sehun’s hold, to his immediate displeasure, he grabbed the omega’s shoulders and pulled him down onto his back, climbing over him without pause, barely registering the dazed, hungry look on the man’s face before he was claiming his lips with all of the possessiveness that he promised himself he wouldn’t exhibit toward him. 

Their lips met with a hard bump of noses, before settling into a messy, open mouthed kiss as they both gasped with arousal, their erections meeting through their clothes, Jongin shocked and amazed to discover just how big the omega felt. 

“God damn, I wonder if I could fit that all in my mouth.” 

Sehun moaned desperately at the thought, his hands going down to yank his lounge pants to his thighs, no underwear there to prevent his cock from springing free. 

Jongin would have been entranced enough, but the moment the scent of Sehun’s slick hit the air, something switched on in the alpha’s mind, and he snarled, cock throbbing with the need to fuck and claim. 

Initially he had just planned to rub their cocks together until they both came, but now, looking down at Sehun, he couldn’t hold himself back. 

“I want to fuck you.” He ground out, desperately, “God you smell so good, I want to eat you out and fuck you all night.” 

Sehun let out a little cry at his words, hands going up to grab at Jongin’s shoulders. For a panicky moment, Jongin thought he was pushing him away, but then Sehun begged, “Fuck me, please. You smell so fucking good; I want your knot.” 

Jongin’s wolf bared his teeth in excitement, even when Sehun quickly added, “No marking. None of that.” 

It was a bit redundant; mating marks against the wishes of one of the party was horribly illegal, and Jongin would never be gone enough to force someone to do something so intimate. 

“Of course.” He reached down for the fly of his jeans, undoing it quickly, before he kicked them off, letting Sehun do the same before he resettled heavily on top of him. 

“What about my shirt?” Sehun protested. 

Jongin smiled, hand going down to wrap around the base of the omega’s cock, pumping him slowly. “If I’m going to knot you, it’s going to get cooler after we stop fucking, so you’d be better off keeping it on.” He partially expected Sehun to shoot him down, but the omega just blushed and nodded. 

Thankful he didn’t have to wait anymore, he released Sehun’s cock to grab his own, angling it down, to rub over the omega’s entrance, coating the tip in his slick. Arousal swam through him, and he growled a bit. 

“Jongin…” Sehun’s hands slid down to his biceps, pupils dilated with need as he stared up at the alpha. “Put it in me. I’m tired of waiting.” 

Amazed to hear Sehun speak so openly like that, Jongin slowly went to push in, taunting him, “Oh, now you need me? When you’ve spent every time I met you treating me horribly, now suddenly you need my cock.” He pushed in fully, his balls slapping wetly against Sehun’s ass, and nails dug into his arms as Sehun cried out with need. 

“Jongin, Jongin, please,” he babbled, wiggling down against the penetration, needing more, sensing that he wasn’t even close to being filled without the knot. “I want you to fill me up. I want your knot.” 

Unable to even tease him, Jongin grabbed for his hips and pulled almost the whole way out before fucking back into him, thrusts growing in strength as Jongin chased his own pleasure, his wolf vindictive and impossibly aroused at how Sehun’s mouth gaped open, little whimpers being the only things he could manage to get out. _This_ was the bold bratty omega who gave him a hard time with everything, his cock pressing insistently to his stomach, leaving precum stuck to his shirt where it had fallen back down. 

Jongin felt his pleasure rushing over him, and then in between thrusts, it grew harder to pull out, his knot swelling to stretch the rim of Sehun’s entrance, pulling a delicious whimper from the omega, before he thrust back in, not trusting that his knot would allow him to go back in after that. Instead, he just rolled his hips into the other, humping against him as his knot settled within the omega. 

“You think you’re full now,” he laughed, “Just wait. You’ll be having my pups before you know it.” 

Sehun shivered and clung desperately to him, whispering his name over and over, and Jongin desperately chased his peak, shaking the bed as he rolled his hips into Sehun’s weak thrusts down, forceful and hungry to fill him up. 

Finally, when Sehun slumped back against the bed, completely willing to take whatever the alpha gave him, the rush of satisfaction sent him over the edge and he came inside of him, filling him so fully with his seed that his head dropped back, cries of pleasure leaving him as he felt every part of it, oversensitive and so, so aroused. 

When half a minute passed and Jongin was still coming, Sehun released up against his own stomach, face contorted with pleasure that looked too strong for him to handle it. 

“Yes, yes.” He whispered, hands going down to pump himself through his orgasm, “fuck, fuck, so full, so _good.”_

Jongin had to fight every instinct in him to keep from leaning over to mark the omega as his bitch, the alpha instead distracting himself by starting to thrust his way through his prolonged orgasm again, drawing an overstimulated moan out of the other. “Stop, god, you’re going to get me hard again,” Sehun groaned. 

Biting back a strangely giddy laugh, Jongin apologized. \-- 

They laid there for a good half an hour waiting for his knot to go down, but while they did, Sehun snapped another picture, that one being the one he posted, and Jongin started to talk to him. 

“So which of these anime is your favorite?” 

“Really?” Sehun deadpanned, “You’re going to bring this up now?” 

“I mean,” Jongin shrugged, “it’s not like you can run away like you usually do when I try.” 

Sehun went quiet for a moment, and then he said, “Probably Love Live.” 

“Tell me about it?” 

And he did. The pair of them stayed talking for a few hours, long after his knot had gone down enough to pull free, and long after his wolf retreated, just leaving Jongin to talk with his friend. 

\-- 

When Jongin finally left, he had a strange, sated feeling that went deeper than the sex he’d had. Feeling generous, and also worried for Minseok under everything, he arranged a night in for them both, promising to pick up takeout for him later that night, when he would finish his latest class. 

He could have ordered delivery, but he wanted to go out and stretch his legs, keep his isolation just a little longer, so he could prolong the good feeling before he would have to tell his friend about Lu Han. 

Coming back onto campus, boxes of takeout in his arms, he headed for his own dorm, not missing the sound of someone running behind him, though he thought they would just pass him. 

Then, seconds later, someone was grabbing his shoulder, yanking him around, and then pain, blinding and sharp, rang though his jaw, Jongin stumbling back, nearly dropping his food. 

Stupidly managing to hang onto it, he set it carefully on the ground, then wheeled back around to face his attacker with a murderous scowl: No one got away with just threatening his food like that. 

Lu Han stood in front of him, murder in his eyes, and he was already moving forward again, fists up and ready by his face. 

“What the fuck is your problem?” Jongin spat out, his own body copying the ready stance, the alpha slinking away as the other approached. The campus had a strict no territorial fighting rule between alphas, and unlike when he went for his run, he knew there was no mistaking this. 

“Why does my little brother smell like you?” Lu Han bit out, circling, trying to get close to one side of the junior. “I see vulgar fucking shit on Instagram, and then he _reeks_ of you.” 

People passing by started to slow when they noticed how the alphas were circling each other, their eyes bright with curiosity. It had been a while since the school had a big alpha fight, and it seemed like _everyone_ knew Lu Han. 

“We were spending time together,” Jongin spoke slowly, partially wanting to brag, but wholly not wanting to get expelled if this escalated. “That’s it.” 

Lu Han lunged for him then, and Jongin retreated, blocking most of the hits the elder swung at him, though one cracked him in the jaw and made him see stars for a beautiful moment. 

“You act like I can’t smell _sex_ on my _little brother.”_ His yell peaked, and more people stopped, more eyes came to rest on them, the wolves hungry for the dominance battle they would take part in. 

Jongin frantically tried to think of things to stop that, not bothering to waste time on the irony of the battle he’d wanted appearing, Lu Han obviously furious and unsteady, too focused on hurting him to think to guard himself. Jongin didn’t intend to challenge him, but he suddenly understood that attacking might be the only way to come out of the battle not beaten within an inch of his life. 

Feinting to the left, he charged at Lu Han, swinging his own onslaught at the other, not focused on hitting him, but on distracting him, as his leg swung out to sweep Lu Han’s out from under him. 

Amazingly, the alpha had been too distracted with his own attacks, and hadn’t been watching Jongin’s legs. He went down hard onto the pavement, and Jongin followed instinctively, punching at Lu Han’s face, using his heavier weight to pin the elder alpha to the ground, a shocked cheer going up when the crowd realized Jongin had the upper hand. 

He hit him every few seconds to prevent Lu Han from regrouping, though the elder alpha’s legs kept pumping furiously under him, trying to get up. Jongin didn’t know how long he hit him, before someone’s hands came to yank him back, giving Lu Han the leverage to stagger to his feet. 

Jongin growled at the interloper until the scent registered: Minseok. 

“Stop it,” the beta hissed, yanking him back, “he’s done.” 

Lu Han spat, the glob red on the ground. “I am not.” 

“You are,” another voice cut in, and Jongin winced when Sehun stepped out of the circle of people. 

“You,” Lu Han growled, rounding to face his brother, “I’ll deal with you when I’m done here.” 

Sehun stood tall, his eyes bright with anger. “You will not ‘deal with me.’ I am a fucking adult. I can do what I want.” 

Lu Han strode toward his brother, his expression turning first turning confused, then horrified when Sehun slipped around him and went to stand next to Jongin. 

Sehun didn’t spare him a glance. “I can sleep with whomever I want,” he spoke softly, levelly, “and if you’re only going to give a shit about me when your wolf starts making a big deal out of it, then I don’t want the attention. Not,” he cut in before Lu Han could talk, “that I would want you sticking your nose in my sex life to begin with. But it seems like you only give a shit when it goes against what _you_ want.” 

Jongin wanted to touch him, and he furrowed his eyebrows as he watched the omega, thinking back to the pictures he saw on the man’s dresser. Only one was with just him and Lu Han, and it was a family picture where no one really looked happy to be there. 

Lu Han swept his gaze over the crowd and seemed to realize he had lost, fists clenching at his sides. “If that’s what you think, Sehun, then fine. Hate me. But I would have you know that alpha doesn’t give a shit about you—he’s been giving me trouble for the last year. If you would have listened—” 

“And surprise big bro, I knew that, too.” Sehun glared at him, and Lu Han finally lost his anger, it morphing into confusion. 

“What?” 

“I knew what Jongin wanted. It was mutual.” 

Lu Han took a step back, looking like he had been slapped, and Minseok flinched involuntarily as well. 

“You…knew? Why would you sleep with someone that doesn’t…” He couldn’t finish his statement, swallowing thickly. 

“Because I wanted to stop being something of yours.” Sehun shrugged. “And before you say anything, I’m not Jongin’s, either. That was the point of this.” He looked at the other alpha for a moment, expression turning a bit satisfied. “However, Jongin’s weirdly reasonable. So _if_ I decide to see him again, you’re going to be okay with it. Understand?” 

Lu Han growled, and turned around to march off, the crowd letting out a few grumbles that things hadn’t gotten more violent. 

Jongin could care less, though; he turned his attention to Sehun, unable to keep from asking, “If?” 

Sehun smirked up at him. “If. It’s a strong possibility, but I’m giving you free room so you stay on your best behavior. Sound good?” 

Snorting, unable to believe the omega, yet unbelievably happy that his blasé words to Lu Han hadn’t been how he truly felt, Jongin reached out to wrap an arm around him, squeezing Sehun for a moment to convey his emotions. 

What surprised him most, though, was then Sehun turned to Minseok, who had wilted where he stood, and said, “You’re the friend who likes my brother, right?” 

Minseok stared at him for a moment, seeming unsure whether he should yell at Jongin or not, and Sehun took advantage of the silence, telling him, “You should go after my brother. He’s going to wander for a bit, and when he settles, he’s going to need someone. You…might see the guy you think he is once reality has its way with him for a bit.” 

The beta’s lips parted, and Jongin could sense his hope, before he bowed his head to Sehun, then hurried after Lu Han’s scent trail. 

Jongin watched him go with an awed, happy smile, before he turned back to the omega. “You didn’t have to do that.” 

Sehun shrugged. “Lu Han will bug me less if he has his own cutie to worry about.” Feeling Jongin start to puff up, he added, triumphantly, “And I can smell takeout on you. So you can share it with me.” 

“You…” Jongin didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or smack him, “How did you end up as an omega?” 

Sehun winked up at him, going to grab the takeout from where Jongin had set it on the side of the pavement. “Aren’t you the lucky one that I am?” 

Jongin couldn’t argue with that, so he followed the man without replying, already dreaming of a night of great food, and (maybe) the best thing that ever happened to him.


End file.
